Power Rangers: New Cabin Girls
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Divatox uses a monster to control Cassie and Ashley, and decides to make them the new Cabin Girls of her ship, which leads to helping the crew 'relax'.


Power rangers: new cabin girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A golden metal fish-looking submarine flew through the waters of Earth, hidden to the world. Inside a certain pirate was fuming while pacing back and forth.

"Those Rangers... those STUPID RANGERS!" the space pirate Divatox yelled in rage.

She was sick and tired of them beating her at every turn and was questioning on whether she should just drop this planet and leave or try again and see if she won against them. But then again... the Ranger's were changing. Four of the five Rangers had given their power to new Ranger's. Which did leave an opening since the new rangers would need time to adjust to their abilities.

As she thought about the new Ranger's she had to admit she found the new female members of the Power Ranger's VERY attractive.

'If I beat them, I might just keep her around for some fun.' she inwardly laughed. "Or... or... oh! Oh! OH!" Divatox muttered a bit before she broke out laughing crazily .

"Divatox? Are you quite alright?" asked Porto seeing his leader's laughing.

"Yes! I have the perfect plan! Find me a monster that can brainwash people!" She laughed/ordered.

"Oh! Right away!" he turned and walked off in a hurry.

Divatox laughed as she waited for her minion, imagining what was to come, before she stopped. "You! Go and get me some Pink and yellow pirate clothes!" She ordered

The Piranhatron she pointed to nodded before rushing off.

'Oh, this be glorious!' she thought, laughing.

"I've found a monster." spoke Porto returning with a monster.

Divatox turned around, taking in the form of the monster. It had the head of a black and white spinning wheel with a lone eye in the center with a magician's attire on.

"And you are?" Divatox smiled.

"Master Mesmero! At your service." he bowed.

"Good. I want you to go and collect the Pink and Yellow Turbo Rangers." Divatox ordered.

"What shall I do if I encounter the others?"

"Distract them long enough to drag the female Rangers away." Divatox deadpanned.

"It shall be done!"

Divatox laughed as the monster left, joyful of her future plans.

*With the Turbo Power Rangers*

The group of teens and one child were currently practicing at the gym. Well... sitting at a table. As the Ranger's had became less athletic as new Ranger's had been chosen.

Right now they were just enjoying some juice while thinking about what could happen now that they had to deal with Divatox. But they were confident. They where the Power Ranger's! They can do this!

Unknown to them, but the monster appeared outside the building and laughed before sending out an energy blast to the side of the building. He also sent out hypnotic waves making everyone freeze like statues as their brains were more or less put on pause.

He chuckled and watched as five teens ran out and spotted him.

"There he is!" Justin called

"Come on guys! It's time to Shift into Turbo!" TJ called. "Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

Each one of them became engulfed in five colors before they stood their in their ranger suits.

"Hiya!" They called together, getting into a fighting pose.

"Ooh! Five against one? That's not quite fair." laughed the monster before Piranhatrons appeared around him. "There we go!"

"This isn't good." TJ frowned.

"We can take them." spoke Carlos.

"Let's go Rangers!" Justin called, charging.

"Justin, wait!" Ashley called but it was too late, they were deep into a fight.

The foot soldiers separated the rangers with ease while the monster chuckled at seeing the plan working.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" TJ called as he tried to fight off the bronze armored minions. He managed to slash some back with more taking their place. And his unskilled slashes were a clear indicator of his... well... he wasn't doing so well.

He and the other guys were separated from the girls.

Mesmero chuckled and made his way to the two rangers. He saw them struggling and soon they had their arms held behind their backs in holds they couldn't break. "Ah, you two pretties fell right into my trap."

"What trap?" Cassie glared.

"This. Look closely you two." he raised his left arm to his face and spun it entirely as it started looking like a spiral in front of the girls.

The two girls found they couldn't look away and their bodies turned limp in the Piranhatrons' arms.

'W-What's going on!' thought Cassie.

'My... mind... is fading.' Ashley thought.

"That's it, just keep on looking." spoke the monster seeing their heads droop down.

The Rangers visors began to flow lightly, their eyes now glowing spirals under their visors.

"Alright, I'd say it's time we bring them back to Divatox so she can change them herself." he snapped his fingers and vanished with the Piranhatrons following with the two girls. The male Rangers never noticed, battling against the foot soldiers for who knows how much longer.

*With Divatox*

The space pirate was tapping her foot while waiting for the monster to return with the rangers. "Hurry the fuck up." She snarled slightly.

That's when the monster and Piranhatrons holding the girls arrived with said girls still slumped in their arms.

"Finally!" She nodded in confidence.

"Divatox, your captives." bowed the monster gesturing the girls.

"Excellent." she grinned, walking towards them. She reached down and made their heads look up and face her. "How do I reprogram them?" She asked while still grinning.

"Just make them look in your eyes and command them like anyone under your rule."

"And how does your hypnosis work? Does it end if you die?" Divatox asked.

"No. They need to look into my hypnosis beam again." The monster nodded .

"Good." grinned Divatox before she snapped her fingers. "Take him away and kill him!" She ordered everyone else in her crew.

"What!" cried the monster as the Piranhatrons grabbed him and started dragging him away. "But I was doing as you commanded!"

"And if I keep you alive eventually you will undo the hypnosis by accident. The Rangers do that sort of thing every single time." Divatox deadpanned. "Now make sure not a single piece of him is left!"

They nodded, leaving .

Divatox grinned and grasps the Ranger girls chins, forcing their visor covered eyes into her own. "Listen to me closely. From this day until the end of time, you two obey me, and me alone."

"Yes Divatox." They said as one.

"Meaning if I tell you to kill, you kill. If you don't wear clothes, you stay that way as long as I say."

"Yes Divatox." They nodded.

"And you will address me as your captain from now on, clear?"

"Yes Captain." They nodded.

"And now you will be my cabin girls." Divatox finished.

"Yes Captain." they nodded again.

Divatox grins and burst out in victorious laughter. "Oh this is perfect!" She looked at the girls and clapped her hands. "Alright you two, it's time for a makeover."

"Yes Captain." They nodded with a bit more emotion.

Divatox reached over and grabbed the pirate garbs before handing them to the girls. "Change into these."

"Ysa Captain." They nodded and started getting dressed... trying to put the cloths on top of their Ranger suits.

"Unmorph first." sighed Divatox while shaking her head.

"Yes Captain." They nodded, demorphing.

"And take off your old clothes. You'll only need these." grinned Divatox.

"Yes Captain." They nodded, the white yellow Rangers and the Asian pink Rangers stripping completely.

'Mmm.' thought Divatox looking over their bare bodies with lust. They were beautiful.

Both girls started to put the clothes on without any resistance. Both girls were now dressed Cassie in pink and Ashley in yellow to correspond to their colors.

Cassie had a pink bandana wrapped around her head, a tight short sleeve pink shirt that had the first three buttons undone with just two buttons done up in the middle and the bottom of the shirt tied up at her waist. She had short blue bootie shorts and slightly heeled black boots.

Ashley had a loose yellow top which was loose to the point her cleavage can be seen with one glance and had a short black skirt that barely covered her thighs or underwear with a pair of matching heeled black boots.

They stood proud as their captain looked over them.

"Not bad."

"Thank you Captain." They nodded with smiles.

"What do you wish of us?" asked Ashley.

"Many things." Divatox purred. "But right now I want the Rangers dead so we can leave this rock!"

"Shall we return to them and slit their throats?" asked Cassie.

"No." Divatox dismissed. "Blow up their base with them inside."

"Yes Captain!" they saluted.

Divatox clicked and some Piranhatrons walked over with a few bombs. "Make sure they don't see you with these and hide them somewhere on your bodies. Then when you reach the command center, make up an excuse and set them. Click the red button, then leave."

The two nodded, looking over the bombs taking in their size and thinking. 'They're rather big for pockets, but if we put them in our shirts...'

They nodded, undoing their shirts. Divatox and her soldiers stared at the girl's underwear as they took the bombs and stuffed them in their shirts before closing them up.

"Good." Divatox grinned, licking her lips at the sight she had seen. "Now go and make me proud."

"Yes Captain!" They smiled happily. They disappeared from the ship with the pirate laughing with glee.

"This is going to be perfect!" She cheered. She noticed the two Piranhatrons fidget as they walked away while she raised an eyebrow.

She followed them curiously. She saw them meet up with the others and seemed to be conversing with them while making hand gestures. 'What is going on?' Divatox thought, listening in.

 _"I'm telling you, they got some nice tits!"_ spoke one of them to the rest of the soldiers.

 _"I doubt it."_ Another scoffed.

 _"It's true! And that yellow ranger's looked big enough to wrap around my dick."_ spoke the second.

 _"That's not much coming from you."_ A fourth scoffed.

 _"What was that!"_ growled the second soldier before shoving the fourth.

 _"Everyone knows your only two inches."_ The fourth grinned.

 _"Says the one who pops a boner every time he looks at the captain's chest."_ spoke a fifth.

 _"Hey, she's got fucking awesome tits!"_ The fourth defended, shrugging.

"What's going on here?" spoke Divatox walking over with a stern tone.

The four jumped back in fear. The fourth one gulping as he felt his cock get hard under the armor while they all tried standing tall. They were all terrified, backing up.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

 _"We... we were talking about the new cabin girls."_ The first gulped.

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms. "Let me know what you were specifically talking about."

 _"... they seem effective?"_ The second shrugged.

"Oh? Then why are you two fidgeting?" she asked pointing to the first and second.

 _"... nothing."_ They lied.

She frowned and uncrossed her arms. "If I don't get the answer, SOMEONE will be less of a man!"

 _"We were talking about how hot they were?"_ They quickly said.

"Ah, I see now. So I take it you were telling them about my new cabin girl's and their chests?"

They all nodded guiltily.

"Hmm, well considering they're part of my crew now, perhaps I won't cut off your dicks. I have an idea in mind." she started laughing.

*with the girls*

The two landed back outside the school and saw their pirate clothes had morphed back into their regular clothes.

"I wonder how this happened." Ashley thought.

"It must have been our captain's genius!" Cassie smiled. "Now let's go."

They nodded, running inside. All the while ignoring any odd looks sent their way due to how much their chests appeared insanely bigger. Most people wouldn't notice but for some reason they seemed bigger.

They soon spotted the guys and ran over to them. "Hey guys." Ashley smiled.

"Miss us?" teased Cassie.

"Where did you go after the battle, you disappeared?" Justin frowned. Although finding his eyes drawn to their chests with wide eyes. The kid was just entering puberty so... yea.

"Yeah, I mean you just...up and vanished." spoke Carlos trying not to stare as much as Justin. But at the same time neither he nor TJ noticed they were gone.

"Hey, why don't we stop by the Command Center?" suggested Ashley.

"Why?" TJ asked

"Because if Divatox is planning something, we should tell Dimitria."

The others nodded, readying their teleporters and they went to a blocked off area of the school. They all were covered in their colors before disappearing.

*Command Center*

The Rangers appeared, the rap talking Alpha-6 and the riddle speaking Dimitria waiting for them.

"Yo rangers, what's up?" greeted the robot.

"Divatox may be up to something. She sent a bunch of Piranhatrons at us with a weird monster that ran off." TJ explained.

"Any idea what she might be planning?" asked Carlos.

Dimitria was silent for a second before she gave a riddle like always. "Two of whom you care, might hold the truth."

"What?" Justin asked.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Cassie admitted, frowning at the giant floating woman.

"The true secret lies in front."

"... I need the bathroom." Ashley lied, walking away.

"I'll join you." spoke Cassie following her.

TJ shrugged as they left.

The two girls grinned to each other and pulled the explosives out of their shirts and split up to set them up. They set them up near the door to the central room and teleported away back to their captain's ship.

"The danger lies in the one place you'd least expect." spoke Dimitria in a small frantic tone.

"Anyone have any ideas what she's saying?" Carlos asked.

"Not a clue." sighed TJ.

Seconds later there are as a boom and only fire.

*At the submarine*

The two girls reappeared just as Divatox walked into the room. "Is it done?" She asked.

"Yes Captain!" They smiled.

"Yes! Finally the rangers are dead!" she cheered before running over and hugged the girls. "My adorable little cabin girls did it!"

They smiled, hugging her back.

"This calls for a celebration!"

The two tilted their heads at that.

"Well, while you two were gone, I talked with the Piranhatrons, and I think you'll like what we set up."

"Okay Captain." They nodded.

Divatox snapped her fingers. "Boys! Get in here!"

The two new cabin girls were ready as the Piranhatrons, ALL of the ones in the sub, walked into the room. They were confused before Divatox snapped her fingers again and their jaws dropped. The Piranhatrons all dropped their pants. Each one of their cocks standing up at attention.

"Captain?" Ashley asked.

"Yes?" responded the woman with a smile.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Well, it seems a few of them were interested in seeing your bare chests before."

"S... so?" The pink Ranger asked nervously .

"You ARE the cabin girls. You are suppose to 'relax', 'entertain' and 'see to the needs' of the crew." Divatox smirked. "Besides, with so many men, I'm sure they can guarantee you two feel nothing but bliss."

The two gulped nervously as they looked around.

"What? Don't like the idea?"

"We are virgins Captain." Cassie gulped.

"Oh, I see now." she nodded while tapping her chin. "Well I guess I'll have some fun with you first and take your cherries." Divatox nodded.

Both girls blushed hearing that.

She grinned, throwing her skirt away before she pulled out a red dildo and attached it to her waist.

"Now, both of you get naked and lay on your backs."

They nodded, stripping naked. Both a little nervous as the Piranhatrons kept watching with some getting harder at seeing their naked bodies. They were blushing from the attention they were getting, but they didn't hate said attention either. Both laid on their backs with Divatox licking her lips.

She got down on her knees and spread Cassie's legs open first. "Time for some fun." She grinned, noticing how just being watched by the Piranhatrons made her soaking wet. "Does someone like being watched as she loses her cherry?"

"Maybe... I don't know." The Asian pink Ranger flinched.

"Well breathe in and out." she spoke while rubbing the toy across her slit.

She gasped, her back arching a bit.

Divatox pulled back and started to slowly push the toy inside her.

Cassie moaned, her body relaxing against Divatox. But she let out a scream feeling it break through her hymen.

Divatox kept still, letting Cassie relax. "Remember to breathe."

She nodded, trying to calm down her breath.

Divatox waited so she could adjust. Seeing the girls muscles relax she grinned and began slamming in and out of her pussy.

"AH! Captain!" moaned out Cassie in surprise.

"Like that slut?" She grinned, slamming in and out of her. "Don't try to hold in your moans and let them all out!"

Cassie nodded, letting out loud passionate moans.

"Much better." grinned Divatox as she moved her toy back and forth inside the pink ranger's pussy.

A Piranhatron walked towards them nervously, holding his cock near Cassie's mouth.

Said girl was nervous and got a look at the thick and hard cock that pulsated with need. But as she moaned from Divatox's hard thrust it pushed the cock against her face making her take in his musky scent. 'It's so warm.' she thought feeling her mind tingle from the smell before she took a small lick on the side of it. She moaned, licking over the cock.

"How does your first cock taste?" grinned Divatox.

"So good." She moaned, taking the cock into her mouth and sucking.

The Piranhatron let out a gurgle that sounded like he liked it while the others started to slowly surround Cassie.

Divatox pulled out, getting out of the way. A Piranhatron grabbed her left hand and wrapped it around his cock, another one doing the same with her right hand while a final Piranhatron rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"Time for the yellow slut." she laughed at Ashley as she walked towards her, rubbing the wet dildo strapped around her waist.

Ashley blushed as Divatox held her hips and started to push into her snatch.

"Watch your fellow Cabin Girl get gangbanged as I fuck you." Divatox purred into her ear before she slammed in with one strong thrust.

"AHHH!" Ashley let out a cry while shuddering at the pain while blood dripped out of her folds onto the toy.

Divatox kissed Ashley, rubbing her breasts and clit. This helped a little distract her as she moaned from the attention. "Better?" Divatox grinned.

Ashley nodded while they heard a loud moan from Cassie. The two looked at the Pink Ranger even as Divatox fucked the yellow.

Cassie was bobbing her mouth up and down one cock while rubbing two others with her hands as another was pushing in and out of her pussy without restraint.

But they had reorganised themselves. Now Cassie was bouncing on the lap of the Pirahnatron fucking her pussy with her head level with the cock she was sucking. And seconds later another cock entered the picture, sliding into the Asians ass. She moaned out from the intrusion while the Pirahantron in her mouth let out a sound due to the added vibrations around his cock and started thrusting in her hole faster.

"You want that?" Divatox grinned as she felt Ashley's pussy wetten around her strap-on.

"Y-Yes!" Ashley moaned out with a blush.

"Very well." Divatox grinned as she pulled out and clicked her fingers twice, a bunch of Piranhatrons walking towards Ashley hungrily. "Go nuts boys."

They grinned, pouncing at her.

Two eagerly grabbing her breasts with two moving their cocks near her face with two more arguing over who gets her pussy. The ones at her breasts and pussy began to lick at her pleasure points while Ashley began to lick both cocks that were near her face.

She reached up and started to caress their ball sacks and got a sound of pleasure from both. "You... can cum wherever you want." Cassie panted as she pulled away from the cock of the Pirahnatron she was giving a blowjob, kissing up and down the meat as she talked. "Co... cover your Cabin Girl with cum, inside and out. I'm the crews cumdump." She panted before she put the cock into her mouth again and sucked.

The Piranhatron groaned and started holding her head before thrusting in faster with the two in her pussy and ass pistoning in and out frantically.

Cassie moaned around the cock in her mouth, soon feeling the three cocks erupt inside her. She tried to relax her throat while the cum slid down her throat while the cock in her hand spurted out with his seed over her face and the seeds in her lower holes shot in deep. She moaned, shuddering at the feeling as she continued to fuck all of them to get every drop of cum out.

 _"Wow! I can feel her sucking it right out of me!"_ groaned the Pirahatron in her mouth.

 _"Fuck her ass is so tight! It feels like she is trying to rip my dick off every time I pull out!"_ The one fucking her ass groaned.

 _"Her pussy is so warm I feel like I could cum inside over and over."_ grunted the one as he kept thrusting in and out of the filled pussy.

 _"Hey! Hurry up! It's our turn!"_ Another one not fucking either girl snapped, all wanting their turns.

 _"Alright alright."_ the one in her mouth pulled out and stepped back as another one walked over and slammed his own cock inside.

Cassie choked around the new cock for a second before she began to moan and suck once again, looking up at the Piranhatron lustfully as the other Piranhatron's swapped out so others could have a turn.

 _"Damn, I think this one's a full on slut."_ grinned the one thrusting in and out of her ass.

"Well?" Divatox asked Cassie before she lightly slapped her forehead. "Oh right! You don't understand them yet. I will need to remember to ask Porto to get you translators installed. So, Pinkie, are you a slut?"

"Yes!" Cassie yelled as she let go of the cock in her mouth and began kissing it again so she could talk. "I'm a slut! The ships slut! I will fuck every monster, every Piranhatron! Man or woman! Anyone! Whenever, whenever they want! As long as they are loyal to the captain and the captain does not wish for me to please her I will fuck anyone on the ship! I'm the ships cumdump!"

That got a chorus of cheers from the soldiers with Divatox grinning. "That's the kind of spirit I expect from both you girls."

"I want it to! I want to be the ship's cumdump to!" Ashley yelled in joy, switching between sucking the two different cocks in front of her in a fast pace rhythm.

The Piranhatron licking at her pussy nodded before lining up with her pussy and slammed all the way inside. Ashley screamed in ecstasy at that.

"This is spectacular." Divatox noted. She was still in her normal clothe minus her skirt and with her strap-on but besides that she was all dressed. As she sat there watching her new cabin girls get gangbanged she noted some of the Piranhatron's had gathered around her. "What is it?" She saw their pulsing erections, making her understand. "Oh, I see. You want to try your own captain out for a ride."

They all gave a form of confirmation.

'Hmm, it has been a long time since I had a good fucking.' Divatox grinned, reaching her leg out and hooking a cock between the arch of her boot and her heel, jacking the Piranhatron off. The bronze armored minion moaned at the boot job, other Piranhatron's cheering.

"Who else here wants me to play with them?"

Several Piranhatron's cheered again as the new Cabin Girl's moans were heard in the background.

"Alright, come closer and we can play." she licked her lips.

They all cheered, getting closer with their cocks hard and throbbing.

*Time skip*

The familiar golden fish shaped space sub left a planet that was covered in smoke, flying away in victory..

The ship was filled to the brim with jewels and riches.

Divatox was laughing as she picked up handfuls of the riches and let them fall through her fingers onto the pile. Everything had been going her way since she had left Earth. Her Cabin Girl's helping with that.

Speaking of the two former Ranger's, where were they?

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room while looking in any passing room for them before hearing loud moaning down the hall. Her black heels clicked across the ground, soon reaching the room the moans came from and looked inside. There she saw both girls, naked, and currently giving one of her monsters a double titjob while occasionally licking the cock.

"Your cock is so good!" Cassie smiled, kissing the tip and sneaking her tongue into the massive cock heads slit for a second before licking the head again with Ashley.

"Make sure to let us wring all that tasty sperm out." purred Ashley while leaning down and sucking on the balls.

"You two are the best Cabin Girl's ever!" The monster groaned, resting it's massive hand against Cassie's head. "Keep on licking, I'm gonna blow!"

The two grinned, speeding up and soon the monster came over their faces. Both opened their mouths and let the sperm cover their faces and chest while moaning at how warm it felt.

"Ehem." Divatox coughed loudly.

"Oh! Hello Captain!" greeted the girls with the monster panting and laid back before dozing off in exhaustion.

"Come on, I have an announcement." She sighed, pretending to be upset.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Cassie as she and Ashley stood up with smiles.

"That would be telling." Divatox smirked, walking away.

Both girls pouted before following their captain down the hall. Soon they arrived in the main room where the rest of the crew had gathered, the crew cheering at the sight of their resident sluts.

"Everyone listen up!" called Divatox over their cheering.

They all fell silent, listening in.

"Let me just say that, ever since I brought us our new Cabin Girls, we have had nothing but good luck shine down on us. And considering how much we plundered off that planet, I'd say a celebration is in order!"

Everyone cheered at that but were silenced as Divatox raised her latex glove quickly.

"I would like to add... Elgar died during our latest venture!" She called which caused an even louder cheer, Ashley and Cassie hugging each other as they screamed happily. Elgar had the smallest cock on board, he never washed so he made them feel honestly sick, his cum was disgusting and he came after two small pumps of his cock.

"And, I believe the best way to celebrate is with a full mass orgy with every single crew member involved!"

And again everyone cheered, the Cabin Girl's being the loudest and so loud it made the ship shake.

The Piranhatrons started to eagerly bring their cocks out with the two girls licking their lips.

Divatox laughed, grinning as she sat on her captain's chair as the girls got into their massive ganbang, other members of the crew fucking different female members or masturbating at the sighs. And a few rubbed their cocks against Divatox's boots, gloves and shoulders using their cocks against hers while she just relaxed.

She loved her job.


End file.
